This invention relates to an apparatus that is both a wrench and a storage container. In particular, the present invention functions as both a shotgun choke wrench for installing and removing shotgun chokes that screw into the barrel of a shotgun, and as a storage case for chokes.
Many conventional shotguns have threads on the inside of the outboard end of the barrel. This permits the barrels to receive choke tubes. The outside end of each choke tube has threads that screw into corresponding threads on the inside of the shotgun barrel. A shotgun choke is typically a hollow metal cylinder with a narrowing taper extending from its widest point at the end of the choke facing the shotgun stock to its narrowest point at the other end of the choke. Different choke tubes have different amounts of taper. The amount of taper on a choke is used to vary the pattern of the shot as it is discharged from the barrel of the shotgun. The ability to control the pattern of the shot by interchanging various chokes enables a shooter to use the same shotgun for various applications such as both trap and skeet shooting.
Most chokes have two or more slots at the end opposite the threaded end to lock with the drive lugs of a conventional choke wrench for tightening and loosening the choke within the shotgun barrel. To change chokes, a shooter unscrews the choke inside the barrel with a choke wrench and then removes the choke by hand. Next, the shooter screws a new choke in by hand and then uses the choke wrench to tighten the new choke in the barrel of the shotgun.
During use chokes can get very hot and dirty because they are located inside the barrel of the shotgun. Thus, when a shooter changes chokes, his or her hands usually will get dirty from handling the chokes and it can be very difficult to handle the chokes when they are hot.